


possible

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 13 – Titfucking.





	possible

Ren’s hands cup the flesh of his chest, his fingers pushing the muscle of his breasts up and together, creating the perfect enclosed space for Hux to fuck into. Hux does, mesmerised by the way his leaking cock disappears between the muscle, by the way the skin glistens.

He hadn’t thought it possible, but he’s glad to be proved wrong.

“Faster,” Ren urges, and Hux listens, his hand curling around the bed’s frame to steady himself. His hips move in erratic thrust, his cock sliding between Ren’s tits until he’s spilling onto Ren’s chest, his come splattering across Ren’s chin.


End file.
